Because Video
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: MinhoxJonghyun/CRACKPAIR/romance,family/NC-21, MATURE CONTENT/Minho tak sengaja membuka sebuah situs../Jonghyun baru saja pulang syuting bersama manager hyung../SHINee by them self, SM/Review juseyo


Title : Because Video

Author : YS

Main casts : - Choi Minho – Kim Jonghyun – SHINee members as cameo

Genre : Romance, family

Rate : M (NC-21 maybe?)

Status : 1shot

.

.

.

.

.

IT'S YAOI !

.

.

.

.

ENJOY MY FIC

.

.

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ^^

.

.

.

.

Dorm SHINee sedang sepi. Bukan sepi dalam arti tak ada penghuni, namun sepi karena dua penghuninya tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dua? Ya. Hanya Onew dan Minho. Onew tengah beristirahat di kamarnya, bayangan kejadian di MMA kemarin masih terlintas ngeri di ingatannya saat secara tak sengaja ahjussi menarik lehernya yang tengah sakit. Alhasil bukannya sembuh, lehernya malah membengkak kembali. Mari kita tinggalkan Onew yang tengah beristirahat itu, kita menuju kamar Minho dan Jonghyun. Terlihat _Prince Froggy_ yang sedang menatap lekat layar laptopnya dengan berbaring di atas kasur Jonghyun. Mengapa kasur Jonghyun? Yah, karena Minho tak ingin membuat berantakan tempat tidurnya yang baru di rapikannya sendiri. Kreatif.

_"Romeo.. jangan tinggalkan aku.."_

_ "Tidak Juliet, aku tak mau meninggalkanmu.. tapi aku terpaksa..."_

_ "Hiks.. kembalilah"_

"Hiks..hiks.." rupanya selain tangisan yang terjadi di drama _'Romeo dan Juliet'_ yang sedang ditontonnya, Minho juga ikut menangis. Ah, sangat menarik jika fans tahu bahwa Minho akan dengan mudah menangis hanya karena adegan sedih pada film drama. **#Flamers_maafkan_author (/_\)#**

Mulai merasa bosan dengan drama haru biru yang tengah ditontonnya sedari tadi, Minho pun memasang modemnya(?) hendak membuka _twitter_ Jonghyun. Yah, Minho sudah biasa membajak _twitter_ hyungnya itu hanya sekedar untuk membaca _tweet_an dari para fans atau menge_tweet_ yang aneh-aneh. Namun, saat Minho akan membuka website yang hendak ditujunya, alamat situs lain muncul. Penasaran, Minho pun membukanya. Dan mata kodoknya yang bulat semakin bertambah bulat saat menyadari situs apa yang tengah terbuka sekarang, situs video yaoi porno.

"Eh? Mengapa muncul situs seperti ini?" Minho menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Namun saat akan meng_close_ situs tersebut, malaikat dan setan muncul di sisi pundak kiri dan kanannya #ngerti_maksud_author? ._.#

Setan: "Jangan di_close_ babo! Apa salahnya melihat sebentar?"

Malaikat: "Cepat close, Minho. Tak baik melihat video nista seperti itu"

Setan: "Ayolah, apa salahnya lihat sebentar? Lagipula sudah lama kau tak melihat video seperti itu"

Saat sang setan di sisi kirinya semakin menjebak, mau tak mau Minho pun mengalah dan membuka salah satu dari video-video nista itu. Napasnya tertahan.

Mulai muncul seorang namja manis yang tengah membaca buku di kasurnya. Walau berkacamata, tak mengurangi keimutan namja tersebut. Tiba-tiba seorang namja lain keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar tersebut dengan hanya mengenakan boxer. Tubuh kekarnya menampakkan ABS yang menambah kesan bahwa ialah sang seme. Sang namja imut hanya menatap namja kekar itu sejenak, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Namun tiba-tiba namja manis itu terkejut saat sang namja kekar naik ke kasur, membuka kacamatanya dan membuang bukunya serta langsung melumat bibirnya ganas. Sungguh penyerangan yang _to the point_. Lima menit kemudian mulai terdengar desahan dan erangan dari namja manis yang kini telanjang tersebut dan tengah ditindih oleh sang namja tampan.

_GLEG_

Keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipis Minho tatkala adegan demi adegan panas mulai terpampang pada laptop nista(?) di hadapannya. Minho mulai merasa tak nyaman, apalagi celananya kini mulai terasa sempit karena terbangunnya sang 'Minho junior' karena sedari tadi mendengar suara-suara desahan sang uke dalam video yang tengah ditontonnya.

_TING.. Cklek.._

Pintu dorm terbuka. Masuklah Jonghyun bersama sang manager.

"Jjong, aku langsung saja ya. Sebentar lagi harus menjemput Key dan Taemin di lokasi syuting," sang manager meletakkan tas Jonghyun di atas sofa dorm.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Gamsahamnida manager hyung" Jonghyun membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Ne. Onew sedang istirahat, tadi dia sudah SMS aku. Jangan kau ganggu ne? Minho mungkin sedang di kamar kalian. Aku permisi" sang manager langsung berlalu dari ruang tamu dorm tersebut.

Jonghyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Bersenandung kecil sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Eh? Apakah Minho juga tidur? Mengapa sepi sekali?" Jonghyun bergumam sendiri.

Penasaran, Jonghyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya bersama Minho, tanpa tahu apa yang sedang Minho lakukan di dalam. Dan sepertinya sangat salah waktu jika Jonghyun masuk di saat seperti ini.

_'Cklek..'_

"Ck, mengapa di kunci? Froggy! Buka pintunya" Jonghyun mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

"..." hening.

"Mengapa tak dijawab? Minho, kau di dalam bukan?"

"..." tetap hening.

"Yak! Choi Minho buka pintunya!" Jonghyun mulai panik, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Minho di dalam sana.

_'Ckleek.. Blam!'_

Minho membuka pintu dengan kasar, menarik Jonghyun masuk dan kembali mengunci pintu kamar tersebut.

"Yah, kau kenap.. eummpphh..." belum sempat Jonghyun bertanya, Minho lebih dulu mendorongnya ke kasur dan membungkam bibirnya.

Jonghyun membulatkan matanya, berusaha mendorong tubuh Minho yang menindih tubuhnya. Namun, kali ini tenaga Jonghyun tak seberapa.

Minho yang tiba-tiba terbakar napsu, melumat ganas bibir Jonghyun dan membuka kancing kemeja Jonghyun dengan kasar.

"Ummphh.. Min..hoo.." merasa napasnya tinggal beberapa hembus(?) lagi, Jonghyun mendorong Minho sekuat yang dia mampu. Dan berhasil, ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.. Kau ini kenapa sih? Ahh..." lagi-lagi pertanyaan Jonghyun tak terjawab, karena Minho langsung membuang kemejanya sembarang arah dan mengulum _nipple_nya. Sedangkan tangan Minho kini berusaha membuka celana Jonghyun serta celananya sendiri.

Jonghyun merasakan tubuhnya melemas, tak ada tenaga melawan lagi sekarang, hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang dengan suara _bass_nya yang tiba-tiba menjadi _sexy_.

"Keluarkan suaramu hyung, jangan ditahan" Minho berbicara dengan aksen berat di telinga Jonghyun, sebelum kemudian mengulum cuping telinga hyungnya itu.

Minho menggesek-gesekkan juniornya yang telah menegang pada junior Jonghyun yang juga mulai menegang. Minho berhenti sejenak untuk melepas kaosnya dan membuangnya sembarang arah juga. Minho mulai menggesek-gesekkan juniornya ke _rectum_ Jonghyun.

"Aakkhh.. Minho.. berhentiih..." Jonghyun menjambak pelan rambut Minho. Tubuhnya benar-benar menegang sekarang.

"Anih.. tak bisah berhentih.." Minho mulai memasukkan perlahan juniornya, sebelum kemudian..

_JLEEB_

"AKKHH.. APPO!" teriakan pilu Jonghyun sang _lead vocal_ SHINee menggema dalam kamar tersebut. Untunglah kamar itu telah dilengkapi perekat kedap suara pada langit-langitnya, sehingga tak terlalu berisik.

"Mianhae hyung.." Minho kembali melumat bibir Jonghyun dan mengoral junior Jonghyun., berusaha mengurangi sakit yang tengah di derita hyungnya tersebut.

"Gwaenchana. Bergeraklah" Jonghyun menggerakan pinggulnya tanda mengijinkan Minho bergerak.

Dengan masih tetap melumat bibir hyungnya tersebut, Minho mulai menggerakan juniornya keluar masuk.

"Akh.. ppali..." Jonghyun mengerang pelan. Minho mengangguk.

Minho mulai mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya di _hole_ sempit Jonghyun. _Hole_ sempit itupun mulai basah oleh precum dan mempermudah Minho menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk. Suara tamparan antara kulit dan kulit menambah sensasi panas dalam kamar dua personil _boysgroup_ besar tersebut.

"Aahh.. Minhoo.. ppali..."

"Ne.. hyungieeh..."

Gerakan Minho semakin brutal, _single bed_ yang mereka tempati pun mulai berdecit karena aktivitas dua namja tampan tersebut. Junior Jonghyun mulai meneteskan beberapa cairan cum.

"Minhoo... I'm cumming..." Jonghyun mendesah

"Tunggu hyung..together.."

_CROOT...CROOT.. _

"Minhoo!/Jjongie hyung!"

_BRUG _

Minho ambruk di samping Jonghyun. Napas keduanya memburu cepat.

"Hhh... kau belum menjawab semua pertanyaanku tadi, _froggy_. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jonghyun yang mulai dapat mengendalikan napasnya kembali bertanya.

Minho bangun sejenak, memasang AC serta menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan Jonghyun. Tak lupa memeluk tubuh Jonghyun yang kini dipenuhi peluh akibat aktivitas panas mereka barusan.

"Ani. Hanya ingin saja." Minho menjawab santai.

"Mwo? Ck, dasar pervert" Jonghyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah tembok dan memeluk bantal gulingnya. Mengabaikan Minho.

"Kkk~ kau marah hyung?" Minho menggoda Jonghyun dengan mencium leher hyungnya tersebut.

"Ish, menjauh dariku! Aku mau beristirahat." Jonghyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Minho, namun Minho malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jonghyun.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku hanya ingin memelukmu hyung. Istirahatlah" Minho mengecup lembut pipi tirus Jonghyun.

_Ckleek_

"Oh, kalian berisik sekali. Itu terdengar dari kamarku." Onew muncul membawa bantal ayamnya(?) dan berbaring pada kasur Minho yang ditinggal pemiliknya untuk tidur di samping Jonghyun.

"Mian hyung. Tidurmu terganggu, ne?" Minho bertanya (SOK)polos.

"Ani. Ijinkan aku tidur di sini sejenak." Onew mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Mengapa dengan kamarmu?" Minho kembali bertanya.

"Ck, Key dan Taemin tengah mimisan melihat adeganmu dan Jonghyun dari rekaman CCTV. Kau tahu kan aku tak suka bau amis darah" kali ini Onew benar-benar memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur.

"Oh."

.

.

.

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

END


End file.
